


Prompts Against Humanity: Haikyuu!! Edition

by NuclearTonic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearTonic/pseuds/NuclearTonic
Summary: Using Cards Against Humanity cards as prompts for one shots. Each card is drawn at random. All fics will have a summary and rating in the opening notes. First up: "Vigilante Justice." Yamaguchi is tired of Tsukishima making fun of people. So he takes matters into his own hands.





	Prompts Against Humanity: Haikyuu!! Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi is tired of Tsukishima making fun of people. So he takes matters into his own hands. Implied Tsukki/Yama. Rating: G

“Move it, shrimp,” Tsukishima said, shoulder checking Hinata on his way out of the club room.

Hinata grumbled, eyeing his teammates.

“Captain,” he shouts, catching Daichi’s eyes. “Did you see that? He’s always picking on me!”

“Have you talked to him about how much it bothers you?”

“Well,” Hinata grumbled. “No…but…”

“Just ignore him,” suggested Suga lightly. “He only does it to get a rise out of you.”

Hinata continued complaining to any who would listen, meanwhile Yamaguchi ducked out of the room after Tsukishima.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said as he caught up with his friend. “Why are you always bothering Hinata?”

“Ha?” Tsukishima breathed. Usually Yamaguchi would laugh along with him or ignore his remarks. “He always throws a fit, just like a little kid.”

“You don’t think what you’re doing is childish?”

“Ha?” Tsukishima repeated. Now this was just weird. It reminded him vaguely of Yamaguchi’s outburst at training camp.

“Never mind,” Yamaguchi said. He lined up with the rest of the team as they filed in for the start of afternoon practice. Yamaguchi didn’t mention it again the rest of the night.

By the time Tsukishima got home, he figured Yamaguchi had gotten over whatever his problem was.

Tsukishima was wrong.

At morning practice the next day, Hinata was hopping excitedly, talking to Yachi about the Little Giant (again).

“Still can’t get that stupid dream out of your head, huh?” Tsukishima smirked.

Hinata shouted at him, making Yachi flinch. As Tsukishima walked away, he heard Hinata complaining about him to Yachi.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, sternly.

“What?” Tsukishima chuckled.

Yamaguchi remained unamused. “You shouldn’t talk to people like that,” he said.

“I can say whatever I want,” Tsukishima countered, annoyed. This was really unlike Yamaguchi. In all the years they had been friends, Yamaguchi had seemed pretty complicit in his snarky remarks.

“Yes you can,” Yamaguchi’s voice was almost airy.

Practice went strangely for Tsukishima. Normally, he would pair up with Yamaguchi for all the one-on-one exercises, but Tsukishima was left out today. Yamaguchi paired with Suga instead.

When it came time to make teams for a match, Yamaguchi chose the opposite side from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima’s annoyance took no prisoners. Hinata, unfortunately, wound up on his team for the match and Tsukishima talked smack to him the entire time.

Hinata was absolutely steaming. He managed to go the entire match just grinding his teeth. When it was over, he was about to go off on Tsukishima when Yamaguchi grabbed his shoulder.

“Hinata,” Yamaguchi said. “Let’s get some water.”

Hinata was so confused he forgot his issue with Tsukishima and followed after Yamaguchi instead.

Tsukishima watched the two of them walk away, eyes narrowed.

The rest of the day, Yamaguchi virtually ignored him.

They didn’t eat lunch together, which left Tsukishima without any dessert (he usually stole Yamaguchi’s).

They didn’t walk to afternoon practice together.

Practice went the same as in the morning, Tsukishima forced to pair with Kageyama, who he disliked. They spent practice trading rude comments, while Yamaguchi paired happily with Ennoshita.

After practice, Yamaguchi did not walk home with Tsukishima either.

This pattern continued for several days.

In the meantime, Tsukishima became even meaner. His typical squabbles with Hinata and Kageyama expanded to others in the team. It wasn’t until he insulted Daichi that he realized he’d gone too far.

“That’s enough, Tsukishima,” Daichi said sternly. “I don’t know what your problem is, but don’t come back to practice until you are ready to apologize.”

Tsukishima gaped at him. He glanced at Yamaguchi.

He was smiling. Yamaguchi was looking him straight in the eye and smiling a wicked, gleeful smile.

“You—“ Tsukishima began. He clenched his fists and stalked out of the room.

Yamaguchi waited until Tsukishima had gone before he slumped to the floor.

“Whew!” Yamaguchi exclaimed. “That didn’t take long.”

“Explain,” Daichi sighed.

The team crowded around Yamaguchi, all peering down at him.

“Tsukki was being a jerk and I got tired of it,” he explained.

“What did you do?” Hinata asked.

“Nothing,” Yamaguchi smiled. “Tsukki never listens to me, so I thought ‘I shouldn’t listen to him either.’ It took about a week, but he finally snapped.”

“Huh?” Hinata was confused, and it seemed most everyone else was too.

“Tsukki needs people more than he realizes,” Yamaguchi sighed. “We’re all supposed to be friends, but he doesn’t think about friendship too much. I’m not even sure if he considers me a friend. Frankly, he’s not very nice to me either.

“For a long time, Tsukki was my only friend. Now though,” he smiled up at everyone. “I’m glad to have more friends and I don’t like it when Tsukki makes fun of my friends.”

“And now?” Daichi said, waiting for the conclusion.

“Now he’ll have to come find me,” Yamaguchi sighed. “He thinks this whole thing is my fault.”

“Isn’t it, though?”

Yamaguchi grinned.

He made his way home, by now he was used to walking home alone, but he was looking for Tsukishima today. When he saw the tall figure waiting at the end of the street, he was unsurprised. Tsukishima was not one to avoid conflict.

Yamaguchi finally reached Tsukishima. He stopped and waited for him to speak first.

“What did you do that for?”

“Do what?” Yamaguchi feigned innocence.

“You got me in trouble,” Tsukishima growled.

“Oh?” Yamaguchi could not help but smile. “And how did I do that?”

“You,” Tsukishima began. “You were ignoring me.”

He blushed. Tsukishima, up to that moment, had not realized exactly what had brought him to the point of lashing out at everyone. Yamaguchi had been ignoring him. But—

“What does that have to do with your behavior?”

Tsukishima balked.

“You obviously don’t care for my opinion,” Yamaguchi continued. “So I thought I’d save you the trouble of listening to it.”

Where had Yamaguchi gotten his backbone from? Tsukishima’s mouth was set in shock. The whole time they had been friends, Yamaguchi always went along with whatever he said. It wasn’t until they started up at Karasuno that Yamaguchi started taking issue with his snide comments.

Friends…? Had Tsukishima thought of Yamaguchi as a friend? They were together all the time, didn’t that make them friends?

Now Yamaguchi had other friends, too. He didn’t have to spend all his time with Tsukishima. This he had demonstrated over the last week. Yamaguchi didn’t need Tsukishima. Tsukishima needed him.

When Daichi had kicked him out of practice, he said “until you are ready to apologize.” Is this what Yamaguchi wanted?

Tsukishima mumbled.

“Huh?” Yamaguchi had to suppress the urge to laugh.

“’m...rry…”

“What?” Yamaguchi put his hand to his ear comically.

“I’m sorry.”

Yamaguchi could not believe his ears. This was going much smoother than he expected. But now was not the time to let up. Tsukishima still had a ways to go. This wasn’t about Yamaguchi’s feelings, after all.

“Good,” Yamaguchi said, seriously. “But I’m not the one who needs to hear that.”

“But—“

“See you tomorrow, Tsukki!”

Tomorrow, Yamaguchi was waiting for Tsukishima on the sidewalk where they normally met up on their way to school.

Tsukishima’s heart thumped loudly. He was happy. It felt like forever since they had walked to school together.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima greeted, somewhat stiffly. He wasn’t sure if he had mended their friendship or not.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi said.

“It’s good to see you,” Tsukishima said honestly.

Yamaguchi grinned. He opted not to comment on Tsukishima’s blush.

As the Karasuno Volleyball team lined up for practice, Tsukishima walked into the gym.

Daichi was ready to let him have it, but before he could say a word, Tsukishima was bent over in a bow.

The formal apology was so unexpected, Daichi couldn’t think of anything to say. Suga took the liberty of saying “welcome back” in cheerful tones.

Practice resumed as normal, with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi pairing up once again.


End file.
